Super Humans, Super Geeks
by AliseQuerry
Summary: The government is hunting down the superhumans, and instead of being captured Claire is sent to go live with her cousin; a Dr Sheldon Cooper. But with Danko and Claire's own father hunting them down, how long can she hid the truth?
1. Immortal Girls And Friendly Nerds

**1) Immortal Girls and Friendly Nerds**

"Pack your bags" Angela ordered Claire as she stepped inside the large gleaning room. She was a short woman, but walked with the grace and confidence that rose to the ceiling. Her glossy brown hair swept across her forehead at opposite angles, and her eyes were large and intelligent. The only sign that she was aging was the crow's feet at the edges of her eyes.

Claire followed, she looked nothing like her grandmother, and her hair was a golden blonde which curled into locks. Her eyes were in fact like her grandmothers but there were no signs of aging on her, why would there be since she was only eight teen? She was an average height too.

Apart from their silent beauty, they looked normal.

But that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"What are you planning?" Claire demanded, she knew scheming was Angela's first nature.

Angela dismissed her granddaughter and slipped her gloves off her thin bony fingers "It's nothing to concern yourself with, now, why don't you start packing your bags. I've bought you new clothes from Paris too. See if they fit you"

"Don't pretend it's nothing" Claire warned "I know your planning something, and I will find out about it sooner or later"

Angela paused taking off her jacket to consider "The government know about us. Some fool told the president in person" she almost cringed getting out the words "Nathan told him"

Claire blinked in disbelief "Nathan? He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that to us"

Angela smiled and cupped Claire's face "Denial gets us nowhere dear" she draped her jacket over an engraved hook "It was a foolish thing to do. I hope Nathan understands the mess he's gotten everyone into"

"What will happen? To people... like us?"

She spoke casually but the word shook her to the core "The government don't understand us, and if they're good at doing anything, it's destroying what they don't understand" she looked to Claire with doughy eyes "They will hunt us, and kill everyone in their path until they either understand us, or we die"

Claire felt numb "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I always do; protect my family. Which is why you need to pack your bags and get out of here. Your car will be here soon"

"What? You're sending me away?" Claire asked in disbelief "You've just told me that my father betrayed me now you're sending me away like everything is _hunky dory_?"

Again Angela ignored her "You'll be staying with your cousin, he lives in Manhattan and he's low profile"

"I don't have a cousin"

"Of course you do. Your mother, Meredith, she had a sister whose son lives in place where no one will even suspect your there"

"I'm not going" Claire said, she tried to be defiant. But against a person like her grandmother, she didn't know if it would hold.

"Yes you are dear, whether you like it or not"

Claire couldn't see any way she would win "What's his name?"

"Sheldon Cooper" Angela smiled "And he is in the fortunate position of not knowing you exist"

/

"Oh!" Penny squealed, her blonde hair springing with her joy "I actually know this part!"

She was watching a Superman movie with her neighbours, room was littered with comics, and on the coffee table surround by plush sofas was Chinese food. Penny was enjoying the fact that she could actually communicate this part of the film with them now.

Sometimes it sucked to have super geniuses as friends.

But one of them had to protest. This one was tall, so much that it was like his entire body was stretched out of proportion. He had a thin layer of dark brown hair, and sat upright in his favourite spot on the couch. Sheldon frowned in annoyance, and turned to Penny "Do you know that excluding the slight burst of laughter, and the terrified screams of fright, that traditionally classic films, such as the one we are currently watching; are watched in silence?"

Penny didn't understand "Yeah, why?"

"Well" said Sheldon slowly so she would get it "The sudden high squeals of excitement you make while watching films aren't silent; which destroys the culture of movie watching"

"So? I'm just expressing emotion" she changed her tone to a patronising level "It's something _people _do"

Sheldon titled his head to understand, while Penny then turned to Lenard.

"What I don't get is why you super geniuses watch these movies that aren't..." she stopped to find to right word "...Super _geniususy_"

Lenard was the opposite of Sheldon. He was "vertically challenged" his dark brown hair was combed out of his thick glasses. "It not that bad. Look!" he said pointing to the screen "I bet lots of people have proven that it might be accurate that a building would fall at that angle toward a mother and her innocent baby"

"Yeah" said Penny sarcastically "And I bet lots of people have proven that it might be accurate that a flying alien in spandex saves the mother and her innocent baby"

"Alright" Howard stepped in. His Justin Bieber combed hair and crooked nose were his trade mark features "It's not like it's based on truth. I mean, it's not like any human could actually survive the stuff Superman does-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The crowd stared at each other in confusion, no one was expecting anyone. Sheldon jolted up and paced over to the door. He pulled it aside to reveal a young girl with gorgeous blonde hair, and a suitcase at her side.

"Yes?" Sheldon asked, completely ignoring the looks of the girl the other guys were drooling over.

"I'm looking for Dr Cooper, is he staying here?" the girl asked

"Yes, not only is he staying here, he is talking to you this very moment"

"What?"

Sheldon sighed "I am Dr Sheldon Cooper, I was trying to make witty banter, but now I see that was lost on you"

"Oh" she said confused "Well, my name is Claire Bennet, and I was hoping I could stay here for a while, until some family issues get sorted"

Before Sheldon could react Howard jumped at the occasion "Well then, _bienvenu_ as they say in the beautiful language of French"

Raj, the Indian man with skin like caramel and black hair parted to the side, stood up and whispered in Howards ear.

Howard looked at his friend as if he were crazy "You're telling me, that if this was your house you wouldn't invite the homeless hotty into _your_ home?"

Raj considered it, then shook his to ignore what he just whispered earlier.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lenard stopped the excitement "We can't just let some stranger into our house. No matter how..." he glanced at Penny who was eyeing him carefully "..._helpless_ she looks"

"I was hoping I could stay since I'm Sheldon's cousin" Claire tried to reason with the bunch of geeks

"I don't have cousin" Sheldon countered

Claire explained "Your aunt, Meredith, she's my mother. When I was born she died in a fire, and I was adopted. I only recently found out about you"

The guys stared at Sheldon to make the Judge, he thought about it "Well, my aunt Meredith did die along with my uncle eighteen years ago, and she was known for her lovely blonde hair which you have seemed to inherit"

"That's nice" Howard said "But can we skip her hair colour to where she might be staying?"

Sheldon sighed "Fine, she can stay, but she'll have to sign the "Temporary Room-mate Agreement Sheet""

Howard grinned and rushed forward to collect her bags "I'm Howard, but you can called me The Wolowitz. Capital T. You may know me from various scientific magazines?"

Claire smiled nervously "Nice to meet you. I think"

"By the way, are there any other long-lost Coopers out there? Just encase they also need a place to stay of course"

Claire smiled grimly thinking of Nathan, Peter, Angela, Arthur, her father...

"Let's hope not" she told them.


	2. DNA And Coffee The Best Combination

**1) DNA and Wine; the Best Combination**

"I just don't get it" Howard said to his best friend Raj "How can Claire even be related to Sheldon. I mean, why does he get the hot cousin!"

"You forgot his hot twin sister" Raj added "Now that shouldn't be in the laws of physics"

"Exactly my point. Why does this keep on happening to him. Look at me" Howard displayed his midget body at if it were more "Don't I deserve a hot cousin?"

"What are you going to do if she was your cousin? Because then she would be related to you, and those situations are complicated. Trust me living in India teaches you that"

"Okay, now your just being racist to yourself" he sat down, then suddenly, Wollowitz had an idea "Well she's staying here because she's having problems with her family, so... If we help with her family maybe she'll feel grateful... And _reward _us in some small way..."

Raj looked to his friend "She's not going to have sex with you if you stop her parents from divorcing"

"You're telling me that even if there was some small chance that she would, you wouldn't even try?" Howard raised an eyebrow to his best friend

Raj smiled and nodded "Once again you are right Howard Wolowitz"

Howard grinned like crazy and started up his laptop. His fingers clicked away like crazy, he typed in Claire Bennet in the searcher.

Raj frowned "How was I being racist to myself? Is that even possible?"

/

Sheldon mixed together poison when he was making coffee.

Lenard walked in the room, hair messed up from sleep. He walked over and grabbed the mug with the neon blue liquid inside, he was too tired to make sense of anything.

Sheldon turned to his collection of cups and noticed one missing, he then looked to Lenard who was about to take a sip "Lenard, last night I had a disturbing dream about Will Wheaton. He called me a bad name. So when I woke up I decided that I would develop a poison to kill him. In that coffee mug is poison"

Lenard's eyes widened and he spat out the blue liquid all over the bench, he then ran to the sink and started washing out his mouth.

Sheldon looked at his cups and the unhealthy drops of blue in the others "Great, you ruined the other batches"

Lenard sat up slowly, the sleep now gone from his eyes "I almost died, and your worried about your mugs of poison?"

"Yes" Sheldon answered honestly "I've been working on them since 3:35 am when I woke up from the horrible Will Wheaton nightmare"

The other nerd slowly walked over to the cups "Why are they in mugs? Couldn't you have put them in something that doesn't look like something I drink every morning?"

"Oh" Sheldon titled his head "I didn't think of that"

Lenard walked back to his room "Come on, I've got some nice test tubes you can put it in"

Sheldon followed and wondered if he should put away the cups of poison so an unsuspecting Penny didn't drink any "Nah" he said and followed

/

"I don't believe it!" Howard said "She was a witness in a gruesome murder!" he hurried up the stairs of the apartment block

Raj followed "And she was a cheerleader! Sheldon's cousin is a hot _cheerleader_!"

They reached the door and swung open the door to their friends apartment; sprawled on the carpet was the figure of a dead girl. A coffee mug was shattered beside her, and the blue liquid soaked her hair into thick paste. Her face was the colour of bleach, and her dead eyes stared at nothing.

Howard almost collapsed on the doorway "Is she-she..." he didn't finish, instead his body folded onto the floor.

Raj soon followed Howards example

/

Claire awoke from death.

Her head hurt, and her hair was sopping in some weird liquid

"Great. I died again" she murmured as she strained to sit up "It must be Tuesday"

She sometimes wondered whether she would still be alive if it wasn't for her immortality. Probably not.

While she was considering how dead she'd be without her powers, something caught the corner of her eye and she twisted her head to the limp figures in the doorway. Swearing Claire and jumped up to confirm that they hadn't drunk the terrible coffee as well. Luckily for them they had steady pulses, a bit weak, but what else do you expect from nerds?

Speaking of nerds; Sheldon at that second strode into the room, arms over pouring with various beakers and test tubes. He stiffened at the sight of the two men, and it seemed his thoughts were immobilised.

"Wolowitz? Koothrappali?" he probed the figures

Lenard ambled in then, but had a different reaction to the figures. "Crap!" he gasped and rushed over to them and looked from the splintered mug to Claire "What happened?"

Claire didn't have the skills of her father or her grandmother, but tried lying anyway "I was going to drink whatever's in that mug, when they" she pointed to the guys "came in and stopped me. But I dropped the cup in the process... And the ..." she searched for a word "_fumes... _must have made them faint"

She brightened in the inside for thinking so well, but then she quickly added "And fumes might have made them hallucinate too. So if they think something weird happened, well, that's just... drugs..."

_Hallucinate that a few seconds ago I was dead, _she thought quietly, _if only that were just drugs._


	3. The Plot Thickens

**1) The Plot Thickens... Who Is The Cheerleader?**

"So you both thought she was dead?" Lenard enquired curiously. It was strange for two people to share the same hallucination, and strange that he was already considering that Claire may have actually died.

_Don't, _he thought, _its ridicules to think that someone could die then come back to life. It's like believing in psychic's. _

_And that's just stupid._

"Yes, one moment she was dead in front of us, then next; Sheldon was standing over us" Howard explained, then shivered "No one wants to wake up to that face"

He was sitting next to Raj wrapped in a blanket for shock. Both of them were flustered and Howard was even more sickly pale than normal, Sheldon was unusually quiet, and Penny was being loud.

"If you're seeing things then why aren't you going to hospital? I'm sure that the nurse who helped... _remove _the robot hand from... _you _forgot all about that!" She reasoned, beside her sat Claire who was looking tense, but doing a good job at hiding it.

Lenard was the one who protested "We can't. If they hospital finds out that Sheldon was using dangerous chemicals to make poison then we'll all get arrested for possession of hazardous compounds in a domestic environment"

Meanwhile Sheldon had been staring at the stain on the carpet, almost as if he was trying to scientifically analyse it.

"Ah!" Sheldon suddenly yelled, he then turned to Claire calm once more "I need you leave this room. Penny take her"

The girls looked confused, but complied to Sheldon's request. Sometimes it was easier to just do what he asks.

As soon as the door swung to a close Sheldon walked to dark stain on the carpet, and with a smile walked over to his board. He turned to his 'friends" and said "Gentlemen, I have made one of the greatest discoveries of history"

Lenard frowned "What? What discovery?"

The tall scientist drew a diagram of a mug and pointed to it "This is a model for the mug of which the poison was inhabiting" he then drew a line across it "And this is the quantity of the liquid in the cup. My mild mannered cousin said she drank none of the cup, which would mean that the stain size on the carpet would be equivalent to the liquid the beverage holder started with"

"So?" said Raj "What does it matter how big the stain is?"

"Well, for one thing it's too small, and almost 1/8th of a cup is missing. Also my concoction is very deadly and that amount could easily kill a person"

Lenard dismissed it "You're saying that she drank the missing 1/8th of a cup? That would mean that she died, and then came back to life. It's insane"

"Picture this scene; Howard and Raj come to our apartment after failing to find an accepting mate, they open the door. And there is Claire, innocent, young, and dead on the floor from foolishly drinking poison. Both men faint from shock, and then Claire suddenly comes back to the world. She at first is amazed, but realises her powers originate from a drink that may or may not contain some radioactive ingredients. Then a genius and the genius's friend walks into the room, fearing for her safety, she employs an elaborate lie. But it is unravelled by the intelligence of Dr Sheldon Cooper. And that the world of superheroes is about to be revealed to us by an eighteen year old girl"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Raj raises an eyebrow

But deep inside them all; they disagree.

/

Lenard awoke to Sheldon holding a carving knife.

His eyes widened wildly "What you are doing?"

Sheldon hopped in surprise, he then placed a hand on his frantic heart and whispered to Lenard angrily "I'm proving that Claire has cellular regeneration! I have never been so certain of something in my life!"

"So what?!

"So I'm going to prove it"

"Sheldon! With that knife?! You could kill her!"

"But not if she has cellular regeneration, they're basically immortal"

"Which there is no proof she has!"

"Oh, we'll see" Sheldon stood at a ready position

Lenard was desperate "Okay, how about we wait until tomorrow, and if you can find proof that won't kill her... then go ahead" he was lying, but he did know that Sheldon would never find the proof needed.

"Agreed"

/

"I don't believe it" Lenard said

Howard nodded, and Raj backed him up "And get this; _even though the blood of both Claire Bennett and Peter Petrelli was found on the scene, neither were harmed in any way"_

They were standing around Raj's computer at his apartment, and even though the night had almost gone, all three men were wide awake. Howard's fingers were flying across the keypad, and pages kept on flashing across the screen.

Lenard bit his thumb "If Sheldon saw this he would stab her on the spot"

"We know" said Howard "That's why we only called you. But seriously, this stuff would convince anyone, look here; _Meridith Gordon died in fire along with her infant baby girl. _This says that Claire died when she was a baby, and that town where she lived? There was a big story on how a cheerleader saved some guys life"

"Claire?"

"No, some girl called Jackie said she did it, but a few months later a psychopath comes to the school slices open her head and tries to do the same to Claire"

"Okay..." said a shocked Lenard "What happened then?"

Raj spoke up "That's one of the strangest parts, some guy named Peter Petrelli was there and battled off the killer, they both fell off a two story building. Peter was found covered in blood but without a scratch and the killer must've walked away"

Howard continued "So then we decided to research Peter"

"Well, what did you find?" Lenard asked, now completely sucked into the mystery

Howard showed all the information they had gathered on the laptop "His brother is an up-and-coming politician. Peter's father had mental issues which they say passed on to him, he's a male-nurse looked after dying people for a while. Then for some reason he was red-flagged by some secret organisation which I can't get into, and went to save a cheerleader that he had never met before. After the FBI interviewed him and his brother got him out, when for no reason what so ever he fell into a coma"

Lenard frowned and leaned forward to read the screen himself "You're kidding me?"

"No, and that's not all. He then awoke from his coma, and disappeared only to be found months later alive and well"

Before Lenard could say anything Raj said "That's not all, we looked at the day Peter went missing, and searched to see if anyone else had gone missing to. The guy who investigated Claire and Peter, a geneticist whose father wrote a book about super powered people, a stage magician, and lots of others. But the thing is; Claire was on that list"

Lenard stepped back and ran his hand through his hair, then started pacing behind them "Okay, that would convince anyone, but it can't be real" He looked to his friend's desperately "This is the stuff that we dream of, but that's just it. It's just our dreams! It's not real; we're just making it real. We _want_ it to be real"

All of them knew what he meant, they had thought it themselves. But if it was real, if there was any small chance. They all knew they would take it.


End file.
